strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Your Stats= Damage (DMG) affects how much damage you do to other players. By default, it will almost always be 100% (Base damage.) and will not do any more or less damage than usual unless you have higher damage or the opponent has lower defense. Defense (DEF) determines how easily you can shrug off attacks. A higher defense stat will mean you take less damage, and vice versa. Tank classes are known for their higher than usual defenses at the cost of mobility. Speed (SPD), also known sometimes as Movement, will influence your current speed and how fast you move across the map. Technical Statistics Available often in the pages of the Wikia are officially confirmed statistics that you will often not notice. These include but are not limited to: * Stun Output: Often a percentage set to 100%, this dictates how much (in %) extra stun a class is dishing out. * Stun Resistance: Inversely to above, this is like defense but for stun. How much less stun you will take per hit. * Knockback Resistance: Some classes are harder to knock around than others. * Mitigation: See the section below. Health, Mana, Stun, and Resources * Health, as with all games, kills your character once it hits zero. However, most classes will have a varying amount of health and ways to prevent it from dropping quickly, such as high amounts of defense or healing powers.Mana is the amount of energy you have left to cast your abilities. * Mana is how much energy you have left to cast abilities and use powers. This slowly recovers as time goes on, but each ability has a varying cost. Mana can also be called: ** Energy ** Wakfu ** Stamina ** Etc. * Stun is very important to manage. It goes up fairly steadily when you are under attack or hit by really powerful moves. If it hits it's maximum capacity, you will be stunned, rendering you defenseless and immobile for a few seconds. Stun drains slowly over time outside of combat. * Resources is a special alternative to mana and is generally unique to almost every class, such as Obelisks for Obsidian and how Trooper had bullets that could be reloaded. |-|Forms of Defense= Blocking and Defense Blocking is a special type of defense unique to a few classes, like Frigost. Frigost's block is unique in which it completely absorbs one of an entire attack with no penalty towards the player besides resetting their resource bar for the shield. Defense, or DEF, determines how much damage any and all abilities do to you. For example, if you have 500% defense, and you are being attacked by a player with 100% damage, you will only take a fifth of the damage, and so on and so forth. Mitigation and Barriers Mitigation is a special status given to a select few classes and even bosses, and provides a very interesting variation to defense. This was explained by Flylph in an DevBlog awhile back: "Mitigation is quite rare, currently only available to Omega and Siegmund. We wish to have some more uses for it in the future, as well as a formula for calculating mitigation buffs in the future. It follows a similar formula to WoW damage reduction in that there are dimishing returns for every buff. And example of such calculation of a blocking Omega with a 15% buff is as follows." Base Mitigation = 1 (Take 0% Less Damage) Block Buff = 0.6 Minor Buff = 0.15 Mitigation = Base Mitigation(1) * (1 - Block Buff(0.6)) = 0.4 (Take 60% Less Damage) Final Mitigation = Mitigation(0.4) * (1 - Minor Buff(0.15)) = 0.34 (Take 66% Less Damage) Damage = Damage(After Defense Calculation) * Enemy Mitigation Sometimes, you might notice a blue bar on top of your normal health bar. This is Barrier, which in most cases, will act as an "overheal" mechanic, except in the case of Obsidian. They will always take normal damage, no matter what your defense is, and constantly be draining until depleted. A majority of classes, save for a select few, will have a maximum barrier capacity of 250. |-|Forms of Attack= Click Combo and Abilities Click combos are the bread and butter of every class, doing average damage and are the primary source of damage in most cases due to no cost and always being usable. Each click combo is unique to a class, and has their own ups and downs. Abilities, in a similar way, are also a good source of damage with an added risk. They all have various qualities unique to them (such as stopping regeneration of a resource, inflicting an instant stun, healing, or dealing true damage and even instantly killing the foe.) and are best used sparingly, due to the costs and risk of using them. Ultimates and True Damage The last ability, triggered by V, is normally the most powerful, and can be a true gamechanger in most situations. A majority of these moves are predictable and deal large amounts of stun and damage if you are unfortunate enough to get caught in one. Some have special effects, such as suppression and even locking you in place, so be extremely wary of them. True damage is an interesting type of damage that only a few classes have been capable of using. Vulca's and Beckoner's Afterburn and Baleful Flame respectively are good examples: a low amount of damage that happens over time and affects you with the same amount, no matter what their damage stat is or your defense is. Renegade's Gash and Execution was also capable of inflicting true damage. |-|Crowd Control Effects and Superarmor= Crowd Control Each form of interrupting a player or setting them back is known as a Crowd Control effect, and each has their own type of priority: # Timelock - Suppression #* Timelock is a special type of crowd control, unique to Tempus and Tempus only. Due to how it works, it could be said to have the same priority as Suppression. #* Suppression is one of the highest priority forms of CC, capable of interrupting anything below it and stopping almost any move in it's tracks. # Stuns are just below Suppression in terms of priority, but still very devastating. When your stun bar is full, you will be stunned and be completely vulnerable for 2-3 seconds before you can get back up. Almost any ability cast before a stun is interrupted. # A stagger is the last form of Hard CC, and is less problematic for a player to deal with. It simply knocks you down for one second. # Off-balance is a minor inconvenience. Similar to a stagger, but it simply stops you from moving for a variable amount of time (normally 1-2 seconds.) while locked in place. Superarmor Superarmor occurs during certain moves, enabling the user to ignore all forms of Crowd Control up to a certain degree. For example, Omega's v2 Buster Slam (the one that slammed you from high above and had a large windup) was immune to all forms of CC except Timelock and Suppression via Grand's Epicenter. You could fill up his stun bar and he would only be affected afterwards. Category:General Game Information Category:General Information